


Amy Pond

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [20]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amelia Pond Traveling The Stars, Angels, Angst, BAMF Rory, BAMF Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Gen, Life After the Doctor, POV Second Person, Poetry, Regeneration, Spoilers, Time Travel, Turning Her Back On The Stars, Waiting, Young Amelia Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one goes out to good ol' Amy Pond, the Legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy Pond

They call you  
The Girl Who Waited  
But you're not the only one  
You know,  
There have been others  
Just like you  
Some even more precious than  
The Girl Who Waited  
You don't really like to think about it  
So you don't  
You just keep on waiting for  
The Man Who Always Leaves  
The Man Who Ruined Your Childhood  
The Man Who Isn't A Man  
The Man Who Sees The Stars  
Until,  
You remember that there is someone else  
Someone who has been waiting so long  
For you,  
The Girl Who Waited  
He has been alive longer than  
The Man Who Always Leaves  
He has spent every single second of his life  
Waiting for you  
Protecting you  
Loving you  
Trying to make sure you're happy  
He is  
The Man Who Waited  
The Man Who Won't Be The Second Choice  
Because  
You're through with waiting  
You're through with therapists  
You're through with blue boxes  
Through with mad men  
Through with being scared for your life each day  
Through with remembering that you were never really as special as you used to think you were  
At least not to him  
But to  
The Man Who Loves You  
You will always be special and unique and brilliant  
So,  
Bury that key in the garden,  
That same one that will provide a blue box with a landing strip that Easter in April, 1996,  
Plant some flowers  
And then leave,  
Go back to New York and leave Leadworth forever,  
Go back to your two wonderful Boys-Who-Are-Waiting,  
Because,  
Amelia Pond is long gone  
And,  
Amy Williams can finally start her fairytale


End file.
